


Unsaid

by perfchan



Series: Untruths [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, M/M, With a capital A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first in a series of canon compliant drabbles which I've decided to call "Untruths." Sebastian may not lie, but Ciel does, frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

_“you come at truth in the worst way/through the dirty lens of a broken smile” –Bishop, “Wild Horses”_

 

......

 

Although he swore his butler to complete truth, the little Lord Phantomhive was quite flexible with his own version of honesty. Over the course of his years as his butler, Sebastian observed Ciel keep everyone, from his ever exuberant fiancé to the thieves thinly veiled as business acquaintances, at arm’s length. The boy could charm and manipulate, tease and taunt; he was child when it suited his interests but adult when it did not, murderer or philanthropist as necessary, puppet to the crown or the one pulling the strings.

Sebastian came to know every mawkish smile in same way he knew the pattern of the blue-green veins spread over his slim wrists, or the small cowlick that mussed his master’s hair. He knew that following the gracious tilt of his head, the honeyed phrases uttered in public, would come private spite. Resentment at the tedium of nobility, haughtiness towards the proletariat, outright wrath aimed at anyone who might be construed as two-faced as he himself was.

One of the more curious aspects of this dishonesty, Sebastian noted, was that it was not merely reserved for those around him, but perhaps even more rampant were the young master’s lies towards himself. Unnecessary bravado when he was clearly nervous, self-denial of grief, or even just the simple lie that he wasn’t tired when exhaustion hung on every feature. Sebastian, though no stranger to deceit, marveled at his contrariness—reveled in it at times.

“Sebastian.” Ciel’s voice was muffled under the duvet. “Stay until I fall asleep.” It was a supplication unsaid, one that echoed his original orders in so many ways: _Do not betray me_ , _do not lie to me_ , _do not leave me_ …despite it all, despite all the lies, make for me someone, something, that I can _trust_.

“Yes, my lord.”

This game of things unsaid, all the great and small untruths that piled up between them, if this is was the game his little master wanted to play, he would certainly oblige.  

 

......

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat of a divergence from the fics I've written so far, but I'm excited about it. I aim to be heavy handed with the angst, so if that's your jam (it's mine), hopefully you will enjoy. thanks for reading~


End file.
